


Shout When You Wanna Get Off The Ride ('Cause You Crossed My Mind)

by CasTheButler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fiona means well but is kind of a bitch, Liam is technically in this but I don't think I ever actually mention him, Lip also uses his words, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Post 5x11, Road Trip, looking for Ian, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post 5x11, after been told Ian has run off with Monica the Gallagher's try to come up with a plan to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout When You Wanna Get Off The Ride ('Cause You Crossed My Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> some mentions of past 'Monica' incidents but nothing too graphic.

“I need you guys to back it up” The officer is repeating but Mickey's head is swimming too much for him to really understand. Fiona obliges to the man's directions and throws the car into reverse. Mickey fumbles with his phone and clicks Ian's number. 

“Hi you've reached Ian Gallagher leave me a message and...” greets Ian's cheery voice a few moments later. 

“Fuck” Mickey hangs up without actually leaving a message. 

“It'll be okay man” Lip tells him from the back seat. Mickey knows that deep down, Lip is trying to be comforting but right now it isn't really helping. 

“Don't tell me it's going to be okay, the last time Ian ran off like this he ended up in jail and then a psych ward” Mickey snaps. Already tempted to hit re-dial. 

“He needed that psych ward” Fiona points out. 

“They pumped him full of a shit tonne of drugs” Mickey retorts, he knows he isn't winning this argument, he knows Ian needs the medication for a reason, he's just frustrated because he wants to be the one to make sure he takes it every morning. 

“You don't know anything about bi polar disease” Fiona snaps right back. 

“It's bi polar disorder” Mickey mutters under his breath and nobody bothers replying after that. Twenty minutes later they're back in their shitty area of south side Chicago. 

“So do we have to think like Ian or Monica to find them?” Debbie pipes up. 

“I didn't even know Monica and Ian still talked” Lip says. 

“I remember when she...” Mickey begins and trails off, realising the memory he's about to bring up might not be good for anyone. 

“Remember what?” Fiona asks pulling up outside the Gallagher house. 

“When we first started, seeing each other, and she just popped up out of the fucking blue, he was so fucking scared” Mickey tells the others. 

“I remember that, you hadn't been dating Jimmy for that long then Fi” Lip says. 

“The car thief dude?” Mickey clarifies. 

“Yeah” Debbie replies.

“Wait that's around when you got shot” Lip states. 

“Yeah, and she did some shit when I was in juvie the second time too right?, I remember Mandy telling me.” Mickey says.

“She spilt her wrists over thanksgiving. Blood everywhere” Debbie says. 

“Wait Mandy told you?” Fiona asks confused, throwing a glance back at Lip. 

“Ian didn't come to see me, I said some pretty bad shit” Mickey admits. 

“You've said a lot of bad shit to Ian over the past few years” Lip points out. 

“Well I ain't fucking perfect alright” Mickey snaps. 

“We should all get out of the car go inside, make a game plan” Fiona says as calmly as she can. 

“Yeah, yeah okay” Lip agrees and they scramble out of the car. Once in the house everyone takes a seat at the kitchen table. 

“Where would Ian go?” Debbie questions. 

“As far as possible” Mickey replies. 

“How do you know that?” Fiona questions. 

“No, he's right” Lip points out. 

“Cause Ian's a go big kind of a guy, if he's running away, he's fucking running” Mickey replies. 

“I might have a guy who can track his cell” Lip says. 

“Then why are we sitting around?” Mickey asks, “Let's go fucking get him” 

“Yeah, um...yeah. Come on” Lip says standing up and grabbing the jacket he's just shrugged off. They're up and out the door before anyone can stop them. 

“You wanna drive or...?” Mickey asks, holding the keys up. 

“I'll drive” Lip responds and Mickey tosses him the keys. Lip starts the ignition and they're off. Mickey pulls out his phone and tries to call Ian again. 

“Hi you've reached Ian...” the voice tells him. 

“Your sister thinks I don't know what I'm doing, that I can't handle this” Mickey says.

“Do you? Can you?” Lip questions. 

“Do any of you? Can anyone?” Mickey replies. 

“No, not really” Lip admits. “I guess it's just a matter of, are you going to stick around long enough to find out?” Lip asks. 

“I'm still here now aren't I?” Mickey points out. 

“Look, I get it, I get that Ian is the love of your life. But sticking around, actually sticking around is a big deal, I know you've been better, both of you, because I'm aware Ian has probably done some horrible stuff to you too, but I've seen what you leaving does to him so don't say you'll be here now if you don't intend to follow through” Lip says. 

“I'm not the one who's gone am I?” Mickey says, his voice small. 

“I know, we're going to find him” Lip tells him. 

“I hope so” Mickey says. A few minutes later they're pulling into a parking lot. Lip strides into the dorms and Mickey follows closely behind him. Lip bangs on a door and after a moment Joaquin pulls it open. He's leaning on crutches. 

“Lip my man...and Lip's?” Joaquin questions with a head nod towards Mickey. 

“He's my brother's boyfriend” Lip replies. 

“Cool, cool” Joaquin says, hoping out of the way of the door. 

“How's the leg?” Lip asks. 

“Fine, what can I do for you folks?” Joaquin asks, lowering himself into his chair. 

“I need you to track my brother's cell” Lip says. 

“Does his phone have GPS and is it turned on?” Joaquin asks, Lip looks over at Mickey. 

“How should I know? Probably not” Mickey replies. 

“Then how do you expect me to track him?” Joaquin asks. 

“I don't know, can't you hack the NSA or something?” Lip questions. 

“That's pretty fucking illegal man” Joaquin points out. 

“Can you fucking do it or not?” Mickey asks heatedly. 

“I can, just give me the damn number so I can check if it's active before I go taking unnecessary risks.” Joaquin says and Lip recites him the number. “he's in Fort Wayne” Joaquin says. 

“That's only a few hours away right?” Mickey asks. 

“Yeah come on, thanks for the help” Lip says and then they're running towards the car. 

“You don't think we could have gotten that narrowed down?” Mickey asks once their on the road again. 

“Probably not” Lip replies, turning the radio on. The station is tinny but it's fine. Mickey turns it off half an hour before Fort Wayne because Love Is A Battlefield comes on. Mickey's glad that Lip doesn't turn it back on. 

Once they get inside the city limits Lip finds somewhere to park. 

“I figured we could grab a bite to eat and then figure something out” Lip says. 

“Yeah whatever man” Mickey replies, following Lip into a near by dinner. He freezes in shock because sitting in a booth laughing a smiling is Ian. It isn't his genuinely happy laugh, it's his I'm going to prove I'm okay if it kills me laugh. Ian's eyes fall on them and he freezes too. Lip walks over to him. 

“Let's go home Ian” Lip says to his brother. Completely ignoring the woman with him. 

“He doesn't want to go” Monica says. Ian doesn't reply for himself, he's too busy staring at Mickey. Mickey finally snaps out of it and walks towards Ian. 

“Come on man, please come home?” he asks softly and Ian shakes his head. 

“I don't think I will actually, I'm so sick of people trying to fix me” Ian says, his voice sounding strained. 

“I don't want to fix you” Mickey tells him. 

“What about all the pills?” Ian questions. 

“It's fucking medication” Mickey snaps and instantly regrets it. 

“I'm not sick” Ian whispers. Mickey sits down next to him. 

“Look, if it was something else, like your heart? Or something in your blood would you take medication then?” Mickey asks him. 

“Of course” Ian replies. 

“Why is taking something for your brain any different?” Mickey asks him. 

“Because it makes me feel numb” Ian says. 

“So...we'll work on that, together” Mickey says and Ian blinks at him. 

“He just wants to control you baby” Monica pipes up. 

“Shut up Monica” Lip says. 

“Don't talk to her like that” Ian says. 

“Yeah okay, sorry. Hey Mom want me to buy you a milkshake?” Lip asks and Monica nods. The two of them get up leaving the boys to themselves. 

“Look I know I can't force you to take the pills, I can't force you to come home. Mostly cause we're kind of a shit show sometimes, and sometimes I'm going to look at you like you're fucking insane, and sometimes there are going to be days where I want to punch you in the face but I'm going to try not to do that, I'm going to try actually using my words to tell you that I love you, that I fucking need you, that I want to take care of you, and I want you to take care of me” Mickey rants and Ian listens to his every word carefully. 

“Fiona thinks I can't take care of myself” Ian says. 

“Fiona thinks I can't handle you, She doesn't know everything” Mickey says. 

“You can't handle me” Ian teases with a grin and Mickey shoves him. 

“Fiona means well but you have to make your own decisions” Mickey says. 

“What do you want from me Mick?” Ian whispers. 

“I just want you” Mickey whispers back.

“Which me?” Ian asks. 

“The kid I fell in love with” Mickey replies. 

“Which time?” Ian questions. 

“Every time” Mickey answers and Ian grins, pulling Mickey practically on top of him to kiss him. 

“Okay, I'll come home, okay I'll try the medication but I'm changing the fucking dosage cause the current one sucks” Ian says.

“Whatever you want” Mickey says.

“No, whatever we want” Ian replies.

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone is confused, Joaquin is the guy who broke his leg jumping out the window after Kev gave everyone bad drugs.


End file.
